1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to navigation systems, and specifically to navigation and guidance systems for parachutists.
2. Description of Related Art
Special Operations soldiers, sailors, marines, and airmen engage in a type of parachuting that requires advanced training, special equipment, and a high degree of operational and situational awareness. These special types of operations include HALO (High Altitude Low Open) and HAHO (High Altitude High Open) jumps. These jumps may be performed at altitudes above 30,000 feet, requiring a long glide time onto a selected target. Poor weather, low or no visibility, and the use of bulky equipment, including insulating clothing, oxygen masks, combat packs, reserve chutes, and weapons are all challenges facing the special operator as he jumps.
The use of navigational computers in parachute jumps is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,340 (“the '340 patent”), “High Altitude Parachute Navigation Flight Computer,” discloses a navigational computer having a display with a self centering satellite map, and a second “window” with a navigational “roadmap” providing a two-dimensional look ahead with right and left steering inputs, onto a 2-D graphical “highway” displayed by operation of an algorithm. A third window indicates selected navigational information, which may include waypoint tracking, glide ratio, ETA (estimated time of arrival, presumably on target), heading, and bearing. The display described is two-dimensional, and it is stated that “ . . . the autopilot graphical highway need not be truly three-dimensional but rather two-dimensional, providing look ahead for only right and left required inputs.”
What is needed is a display adapted to clearly display information based on three dimensions in a two-dimensional space that provides greater situational awareness to the parachutist than prior displays.